1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor or desk arm adjustable lighting fixture, and more particularly, to one dedicated to a square table to effectively improve the lighting at each edge for eye protection.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people tend to have a poker game, bridge, or mahjong at weekends or on holidays. To such occasion, usually a square table and a lighting fixture are required. The ceiling lamp is used, but the lighting may be poor due to the distance between the ceiling and the table. So a floor or table adjustable arm will be used to make sure that the light source is getting closer to the table.
FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings shows a view of the prior art, wherein; a floor arm adjustable lamp 10 is provided by a table 11 for playing mahjong. Usually a U shape base 12 is provided to the lamp 10 and sandwiched by any of the four legs 13 of the table 11; an arm 14 is pivoted to the top of the lamp 10 and a bulb with a shade 15 is provided at one end of the arm 14. Blocks of mahjong 17 are arranged in row along each edge 16 of the table 11 by each player during the game.
Whereas the light source from the bulb shade 15 is usually turned to where close to the center of the top 18 of the table 11 from the direction 19 projecting to the top 18 as illustrated by the dotted line in FIG. 1, the side 171 of the mahjong 17 exposed to the light source gets brighter while the other side 172 tends to get comparatively darker, and even worse should the light source be stronger or the distance between the light source and the top 18 of the table 11 be shorter. It usually takes several hours to play the game, and the player is troubled by reading the figure or pattern indicated by the block of mahjong 17 as it is opposite to the light source, causing damage to the vision of the player.
The primary purpose is to provide an improved structure to a floor/table arm adjustable lighting fixture for protecting the vision of the players with comfortable and sufficient lighting.
To achieve the purpose, two tubes are provided in sequence to the arm at where closer to a primary light source, a pair of levers each allowing adjustment of its angle is provided to each tube and extending towards to each edge, and each lever is provided with a secondary light source which is adjustable by the corresponding player.